Chapter 2 (War of Discoveries): Argus Limited
Short Summary Long Summary The chapter starts with a letter from Qrow Branwen to James Ironwood. He recalls the official version of events at Haven, with Belladonna’s Faunus militia thwarting a plot to destroy Mistral’s CCT Tower. Qrow admits there’s a whole lot more to the story that he isn’t willing to share over a letter. In short, Qrow and his group are heading to Atlas to plan and prepare. Sighing as he sends the letter, Qrow hopes Ironwood gets the letter first so he doesn’t have to explain things twice. He muses that it has been two weeks since the fight at Haven, with no sign of Salem’s subordinates or Raven since. While he believes Cinder has been beaten, Leo had actually been a traitor, in no small part due to fear of Salem. Back to the present, Qrow has arranged for his group to travel along Argus Limited Train as the first step to Atlas. Ruby Rose dashes past him, giddily saying it’s almost time. She transforms into rose petals to speed past everyone in the lobby, eager to get a gift for her big sister. Once she’s got the gift in a bag, Ruby starts speeding back to the group, before getting knocked back from bumping into someone. Usually her Semblance could seriously hurt someone if she isn’t careful, but she’s actually stopped dead in her tracks this time, moaning about her rear. Sojiro asks if she’s alright, noting it was quite the crash. Panicking, Ruby loudly apologizes, swearing this isn’t a usual thing. Smiling, Sojiro reassures her that he’s not injured at all. He offers a hand, claiming he should be the one apologizing. Catching up, Qrow starts apologizing for his hyperactive niece. Sojiro rebuts that he probably should’ve gotten out the way. He was mesmerized by the Huntress’s power, complimenting her as quite skilled. Embarrassed, Ruby claims super speed is nothing special compared to her sister’s cool Semblance. Sojiro chuckles that it’s about how a power is used, not how cool it is. The Watcher helps Ruby up, admitting he could never be angry at such a face, adding how much she reminds him of his daughter. Ruby hesitantly changes topic by asking why the old man is on the Argus Limited, to which he simply says he’s traveling with friends. The Huntress is interrupted by a text, reminding her that the others are waiting. Yelling to Qrow that they need to move, Ruby says it was nice meeting the old man, speeding off into rose petals. Qrow sighs and gives the Watcher a knowing look before following. Once alone, Sojiro voices his concern at someone so young with an already impressive level of power, wondering if this world encourages children to fight. At that point, Shuya, Shogo, and Noriko join up, bringing four train tickets. Shuya explains that his Telepathy gave slightly hypnotic suggestions to show sympathy for their sob story. Noriko grins at her performance as a girl rushing to see her dying father in Atlas, adding that Sojiro is his uncle in this scenario. Shogo grandly declares that they scammed the working class into giving free tickets in the name of justice. Realizing what he said, Shogo asks if they’re really the good guys. Sojiro reminds him they had no choice with their lack of lien money. Noriko adds that there’s no reason to feel bad, what with them having to improvise for a declining situation. The Travelers grimace as they recall Sojiro’s explanation on who their enemy is, rightfully worried at the prospect of such a foe. Sojiro puts them at ease by stating The Cult hasn’t made their move on Remnant yet, so they should relax and take the opportunity to explain the situation to any authority they can find. Noriko admits how concerned she is about being believed. Sojiro sighs that while that may be the case, Remnant will be caught off guard when The Cult attacks. On top of that, Sojiro suspects that The Cult will move on the three other worlds nearby soon. When Noriko suggests splitting up, Sojiro counters that this world was closest. Plus, the lack of activity here indicates the same for the other worlds. On top of that, Sojiro and Shogo are the only ones around who are certainly in that class of fighter. Spreading themselves thin would only invite disaster. The veteran assures Noriko and Shuya that they have no reason to be ashamed, since there was no way of knowing such a dangerous enemy would appear. Shogo suggests using their Watcher abilities to speed towards Atlas. Sojiro points out that would reveal themselves as Watchers to The Cult. That conflict would only create more negative emotions, drawing hordes of Grimm to them. Changing topic, Shuya has been gathering information on Remnant, and has enough for an Info Import. Noriko groans at the headaches that come with Reiki transfer techniques, but Shuya counters that too much time would be wasted with vocal explanations. The Watchers are interrupted by an announcement of departure in 30 minutes. After momentary bewilderment, the four Watchers head on board. The narrative cuts to Salem’s lair, deep in the abode of the old God of Darkness. Twisted crannies and darks pools birthing Grimm are littered throughout the wasteland. In the center is a foreboding castle, with Salem sitting at the head of a table. She’s still processing what happened with the Cardinal of Despair. Intrigued, the old witch accepted the offer of alliance. Afterwards, the Cardinal left, but not before saying the rest of The Cult was gathering more allies. On top of that, the Cardinal would give the Relic of Knowledge, currently in Ruby’s possession, as a gift to Salem. Naturally, this improved her mood considerably after her subordinates’ failure at Haven. At that point, Arthur Watts knocks and enters the room, nervous of his mistress’s previous foul mood. She catches him off-guard with a pleasant greeting, amused at how nervous the scientist is. Salem teasingly tells Watts to be joyful. The scientist counters that it certainly wasn’t the case when Salem first heard news from Haven, pointing to the new crater as evidence. The witch chuckles at her venting, stating that bottling up emotions can be dangerous. Watts restrains himself from snarking, and gets on topic by saying Hazel’s group should return in a few hours. To that, Salem simply says they’ll all have much to discuss. Curious, Watts asks if there’s been any word from the Cardinal. Salem says nothing yet, reminding the scientist they’ll be contacted after the Relic of Knowledge is acquired. Watts mutters that it isn’t much of an alliance if they aren’t keeping in touch. Salem lightly chides to her ‘wound-up’ scientist that an alliance means equal, asking if that applies to her and Watts. He shakes his head, claiming he and the rest of their group are the Lady’s humble servants. Still, Watts is concerned about a man they’ve only just met being given the same privileges with the Grimm, claiming it isn’t like Salem to agree to an alliance so freely, not without clearly getting something out of it. Salem duly notes the concern, adding that Watts missed a few factors. She states the Cardinal came of his own free will, out of respect and a desire to combine their forces. Salem adds that a man who knows her and lacks any fear of her should be watched closely. Watts gives an genuine apology for underestimating his Madame, which she brushes off. Salem just sees a unique opportunity to learn more about their universe while gaining more allies. With the added force, Salem even suggests they won’t have to operate in the shadows anymore. Watts protests that that has been their way of doing things, so Salem counters that they can be changed. The old witch admits that she hid herself from the world because she knew that humanity united could take her on. She’s delighted that there’s no hope for them against an army that surpasses the Grimm. Moving on, Salem asks if Adam Taurus has been located. She notices Watts frown at that, asking if he disagrees with her plan for the young Faunus. The scientist points out just how much of a failure Adam was at Haven, calling him a beast with too much rage. Salem claims that rage can be used if pointed at the right places, asking that they continue the search. Watts asks what if the Faunus isn’t cooperative, so Salem coldly tells whoever finds the brute to be ‘persuasive’. Saying it shall be done, Watts is excused. Salem chuckles that it’s a shame that Ozpin hasn’t reincarnated yet, claiming the children he misled will be hopelessly lost without him. Contrary to Salem’s belief, Ozpin has indeed reincarnated into Oscar Pine, currently accompanying the group on the Argus Limited. He’s shocked by how amazed his host is at being on a train. Oscar just claims that the Argus Limited lives up to its prestigious reputation. Shogo suddenly and loudly agrees, starting Oscar. Ozpin is immediately suspicious, telling his host that he senses something different about this man. Oscar, looking at the eccentric man, notes he seems harmless. Ozpin bitterly says he once thought the same of Cinder. Shogo dramatically asks if the young traveler is going to partake in Argus’s pleasures. While Oscar is just stunned at the bizarre speech, Ozpin sighs that he guesses the man really is harmless. Still, the veteran is on guard. Oscar tells Shogo that he can’t stay too long at Argus, having a prior engagement at Atlas Academy. Ozpin warns his host about giving away the reason for their visit, unsure if he’s one of Salem’s minions. Shogo then starts shouting about cruel fate forcing a child to go to Atlas, bemoaning that the young people should be having fun. Noriko just appears and knocks her eccentric comrade out with a chop of the neck. She apologizes to Oscar, admitting her friend is always like that. Noriko laughs that Shogo sees himself as a legendary hero. Oscar calls the two odd, and hears Ozpin give a thoughtful hum. Ozpin then asks Oscar to get Qrow, having sensed the same thing from Noriko. Wanting to be safe, Ozpin admits that he sensed aura incredibly different from anything else he’s sensed. Needless to say, Ozpin is concerned, so he wants to talk to Qrow. Before Oscar can do that, the train lurches to the side, with Ozpin already sensing something happened. In another cabin, Sojiro shoots up, with Shuya asking what that was. Sojiro realizes they’re under attack, telling Noriko to wake up Shogo. At that point, a pleasant voice greets the four Watchers, before they all vanish. A Cult member chuckles before entering and shutting the door behind him, making it look like he’s the only one there. Elsewhere, RWBY and Qrow have grabbed their weapons, heading for the roof of the train in response to the attacking Grimm. The train suddenly stops, surprising everyone. Yang and Weiss are confused at that, while Blake realizes the conductor wouldn’t suddenly stop the train when that’s the last thing to do. Qrow remembers that even hitting the emergency brakes would lead to a gradual stop, scaring Ruby with the implication. Qrow states that someone who can manipulate magnetic fields is here, but they need to focus on the Grimm first while keeping the Relic safe. Indeed, the conductor is desperately trying to get the train moving again, only to be stopped by a new arrival. It’s a Cult member with spiky white hair and grey eyes. He uses Freezing Transmutation: Devil Spear. The move instantly kills the conductor, serenely telling his victim to freeze. Back at the top of the train, the hired Hunters, Dee and Dudley, scream in fright at the Manticore and Sphinx Grimm. Suddenly, wind blades completely tear through the entire pack of Grimm, dissolving them into black dust. Every Remnant native is absolutely shocked at so many Grimm being wiped out in one go. The Cult member who had fired the attack looks at Dee and Dudley, concluding that they’re Huntsmen of no real value. He turns to Qrow, RWBY, and JNR, noting that the adult is much stronger, while brushing off the children as naïve brats fighting the winds of destruction. Seeing the Relic, the man claims fate is smiling for him, prompting far more Cult members to jump onto the train from the mountains. A tall member asks if it was wise to kill the Grimm, revealing that their leader is Deacon Fuma. The Deacon tells Gendo that the Grimm are unlimited, asking what the harm in killing a few is. They’d already done their job of leading the Cult to the Relic, which Salem revealed to attract her Grimm. Fuma wonders if this will get him a promotion to Bishop. When a fearful Dee asks who they are, Fuma admits he forgot about them, before deciding to scatter their lives into the wind. With that, he orders another member named Kamakiri to take care of them. The two Huntsmen try to prepare to fight, but Kamakiri is gone before they can blink. Ruby screams for the two to watch out, running towards them with her Semblance. Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Qrow run after her in concern. Kamakiri instantly got between the two men, and sprouts several blades that fatally impale them. Ruby can only watch in horror as the men die. Qrow catches Ruby, yelling for her not to rush in. He gives her a sympathetic look at her attempted protest. Blake is stunned at Kamakiri’s speed, asking if he has a speed Semblance. Qrow points out that the man made those blades, so his speed probably comes natural. After Yang asks if they’re with Salem, Qrow says the important thing is that they aren’t friendly. All the while, Kamakiri retracts the blades and tosses the Huntsmen’s corpses off the train. Weiss asks what the plan is, so Ruby simply says not to let anyone else die. Qrow counts nine foes, plus a tenth holding the train still, assured that they aren’t too badly outnumbered. He orders the others to stay on guard. Yang readies her Ember Celica, telling her uncle to worry about himself, saying they’ll all be fine. Kamakiri points out that they’ll deliver the relic, with Fuma claiming the Huntswomen want to fight a useless battle. The Deacon turns to a fat Cult member, telling her to sing a song of battle. Koko then takes a big breath of air, and unleashes an operatic yell called Phantom Noise that freezes the good guys in place. While Weiss is wondering if this is a Semblance, Blake is already on her knees in pain thanks to her enhanced cat ears. With the Cult unaffected, Fuma orders a Hayate to kill the one with the Relic. He obediently draws a large dagger, assuming a sprinting stance. While Hayate vanishes into a slipstream, Ruby is still able to follow the movements thanks to her own power. She manages to block the Cultist’s dagger with Crescent Rose, fighting through Phantom Noise through sheer willpower. Impressed, Hayate notes that his opponent was still able to follow him using Quickstep. Ruby just yells that she won’t let them hurt anyone else. Hayate hears a shotgun cock, and manages to avoid Qrow’s shot with Quickstep. Finally, Koko runs out of breath, and apologizes to the Deacon. Fuma assures his subordinate that she did her best, advising her to recharge. Hayate charges at Ruby, eager to see how strong she really is. As the Huntress blocks the second strike, Yang yells for her sister to hang on. She, Weiss, and Blake are impeded by five Cult members, who yell at the ‘brats’. Qrow orders them to hold off the grunts while he heads for the leader and fat lady. Right as Qrow changes into his namesake, Yang leads the charge against the cultists. Jaune yells to Nora and Ren that they have to help. When Oscar gets to the roof, Jaune yells a warning. The ice user who killed the conductor grins at the boy. Ozpin urges Oscar to let him take control, knowing they can’t be bogged down fighting while the Relic is at stake. While he hates being useless, Oscar concedes and asks his mentor to take out this madman quick so they can help the others. Once Ozpin takes control, the ice-user notices the difference, smirking in interest. Kamakiri charges to meet Yang, sprouting blades. This triggers a PTSD flash where Yang remembers the blade that took her arm, so she leaps back from the Cultist, shaking. Kamakiri laughs at the girl already being afraid. Blake tries to help her partner, but her opponent yells not to take her eyes off, punching her stomach with a Lunging Snake. She wonders if the stretching limbs are a part of a Semblance, and then notices the distinctly serpentine features of her foe. Assuming he’s a Faunus, Blake asks if this fellow hasn’t realized what hate has done to their race, using the White Fang’s example. The Cultist laughs that he’s neither Faunus nor human, saying he feels bad that these children have no idea how large the universe is. When Blake demands a straight answer, the snake simply tells her to figure it out before he turns her into a corpse. Needless to say, Blake is severely frightened by that. Weiss faces off against a ringed man and a redheaded girl. The ringed man orders the redhead Hinatsu to handle Weiss, while he and Gendo take on the reinforcements. As he rockets off trailing lightning, the confused Hinatsu shouts after her comrade. Weiss tries to take advantage by speeding forward with Glyphs and impaling the Cultist with Myrtenaster. Hinatsu just grabs the rapier, with Weiss calling that impossible. The Cultist arrogantly says it isn’t to her. Elsewhere, the ringed man (named Sanga) and Gendo face off against JNR. When Jaune gives a defiant taunt, Sanga shoots an Executioner’s Bolt. Nora simply absorbs it, roaring as electric blue aura surrounds her. Ren is in absolute disbelief, having never sensed this much energy from his friend. Jaune simply tells Nora not to destroy any train cars. Regardless, she gleefully raises her war hammer Magnhild. Nora rockets forward and seemingly nails the two Cultists with a massive electrical explosion. However, when the smoke clears, it’s revealed that Gendo managed to stop the Huntress with a spatial portal. Gendo even admits he would’ve been in trouble if he was a second slower, explaining that he absorbed all the energies of the attack into his Gate. The Cultist then shoots all that power back into Nora, sending her screaming back past Ren and Jaune. As Ren runs to check on his lover, Gendo mutters that Sanga’s carelessness almost cost them, adding that death in their god’s name means nothing without accomplishing their mission. Sanga agrees that they should stay alive long enough to feed their god with the misery of several worlds. Jaune is confused at the conversation, realizing they aren’t talking about Salem. Knowing Nora is badly injured, Jaune fights down the urge to run and heal her, realizing he can’t his back on the Cultists. Gendo and Sanga notice how stressed the boy is, claiming they’ll free him from the burden of life. Ozpin is bogged down in his fight, with the ice user constantly blocking the cane-strikes by freezing the water molecules between the two to form ice shields. Noting Oscar’s concern, Ozpin admits that he’s still exhausted from the fight at Haven, confident this Cultist couldn’t stand to his full strength. The ice user giggles about a Cardinal wanting to destroy all hope, eagerly anticipating a frozen look of despair. Ozpin retorts that he hasn’t given up. Curious, the former headmaster asks who this ‘Cardinal’ is, guessing he’s an enemy of Remnant. The ice user gleefully answers that the whole universe is their enemy. While Oscar calls the man insane, Ozpin simply realizes that someone who’s convinced of that can’t be allowed to walk free. The Cultist madly sends a Freezing Transmutation: Devil Star. Ozpin then apologizes for pushing Oscar’s body to the limit to win. Elsewhere, Qrow attacks the last three Cultists on the roof. He swings his scythe at Fuma, who pushes him back with an Air Press, with the Huntsman shocked at the elements being manipulated. Qrow attempts a volley of shotgun blasts, but Fuma stops them all with an air barrier. Fuma muses that this world has the most unique weapons out of everywhere they’ve destroyed, but claims that his enemy is still human. The Deacon stops the charging Qrow with a barrage of air blades that give multiple lacerations. The Huntsman regains his composure and swings his scythe, managing to cut the Cultist. Fuma mutters in disbelief at his own wound, while Qrow chuckles at his Bad Luck Semblance making his enemy miss all his vitals. Fuma growls a curse, prompting Qrow to taunt the man while healing himself with Aura. As Fuma and Koko bid the Huntsman farewell, the previously unengaged Cultist gets right behind Qrow. The black knight grabs and drives Qrow into the train’s roof, with Fuma admitting that he’s more of a ‘final boss’. As Qrow wonders how the knight is so fast, Fuma laughs that it reacts violently to seeing a comrade injured. Qrow can only give a defiant glare as the Black Knight slams him all over. Ruby screams for her uncle, but Hayate intercepts her before she can leave. Blocking the dagger with her scythe, Ruby asks how they were found. Hayate chuckles that the Relic attracts Grimm as much as negative emotion. Ruby is shocked at that, hurt that Ozpin still kept more secrets from the rest of the group. Hayate explains that the Relic is meant to be a gift to symbolize the Cult’s new alliance with Salem. He gloats that Ruby won’t stew in her failures once granted the release of death. Hayate backs up with Quickstep, while Ruby keeps buying time for a plan. She asks why the Cult attacked the Argus Limited, claiming there’s no need for innocents to be involved. Hayate admits they had no way of knowing when the Grimm would find the targets, plus they’ll kill everyone on the train regardless. He taunts that at least the girl won’t be lonely in the afterlife. Angered, Ruby asks what these people have done to him, wondering why he wants to kill them. Hayate sighs that they’ve done nothing, with Ruby incredulous at the answer. The Cultist says that while he doesn’t think any of the passengers deserve to die, they will because they have to and because he wants to, calling it simple. Enraged, Ruby asks how it’s simple to take the lives of those just trying to live peacefully in this hellish world. Hayate sighs at ‘kids’ making things complicated, claiming the universe isn’t run by concepts of good and evil. To him, the universe is run by those with the strongest wills, and the Cult wants to kill people to get closer to their goal. Ruby glares at the Cultist with pure hatred, admitting she doesn’t understand how someone could do such horrible things. She claims that fear is why she has to fight and stop The Cult. Noticing the silver eyes, Hayate grins that he’ll have to take Ruby Rose a bit more seriously. Ruby tenses up when Hayate names her, asking how he knows. The Cultist claims he knows enough to know she must die, vanishing with Quickstep. Much faster than before, Hayate gets right in front of the Huntress, sending her flying with a sidekick to the stomach. He then leaps up and slams Ruby down with a roundhouse kick. It takes all of Ruby’s Aura just to take the brunt of the force. Seeing Hayate vanish again, Ruby transforms into rose petals, knowing it’s the only way to keep up. Hayate gets right in front of the petals, kicking them hard enough to change Ruby back, while sending her tumbling back. When Weiss is distracted in worry, Hinatsu grabs for her. The Huntress creates an ice wall, but Hinatsu just melts it with heated hands. When Weiss assumes it’s a Semblance, Hinatsu claims her powers aren’t weak enough to be Semblances. Hayate pins down Ruby, brandishing his dagger as he claims the game has ended. Ruby is horrified that he was playing with her all along. Blake is driven into a wall. Sanga pushes back Jaune. Fuma and Koko watch the Black Knight beat Qrow to a pulp. Yang is frantically avoiding Kamakiri’s blades. Ozpin sees his students and yells for them to hold on as he pushes back his Cultist with a burst of energy. The ice user gives an angry hiss not to run, while Ozpin stares down Sanga and Gendo, standing between them and Jaune. After hearing his students’ conditions, Ozpin orders Jaune to help Nora heal while he deals with The Cult. He also tells Ren to defend the operation from the ice-user. Sanga calls it tragic of them to uselessly struggle against fate. Oscar asks if his co-host is close to giving up, prompting Ozpin to admit his worry at everyone dying here. Still, he promises to give his all to the end. The final Cultist is on a cliff, holding the train in place with a magnetism Art. He admits feeling bad for the kids not knowing what they’re up against. He claims that fighting is in a Watcher’s blood, calling it bad luck on Remnant’s part to go against foes that always fight to kill. Finally, Sojiro and his group are surrounded by a pitch-black dimension. Shogo wakes up declaring he’s a hero of legend, before realizing they aren’t on the Argus Limited. Shuya panics at letting their guard down, with a Cultist appearing and agreeing. When Sojiro asks how the Cult got on the train without them noticing, the madman reveals that his Art: Hidden can conceal anything by placing their presence in a pocket dimension. That was how he hid his Reiki and pretended to be an ordinary citizen. Sojiro asks if they’ve been hidden, prompting the Cultist to gloat that it looks like he’s the only person in the cabin. Sojiro realizes that technically, they’re all still in the train. The cultist gloats that they won’t go anywhere as everyone is slaughtered and the Relic is taken back to Salem. While Shuya and Noriko are confused by that statement, Sojiro calmly proposes he act as an instructor for the Cultist. Powering up Reiki, Sojiro states the first rule in combat is to never give away too much of your power. When the Cultist fearfully asks what he’s doing, Sojiro retorts that he’s simply bringing everyone out of hiding. One tremendous burst of Reiki shatters the darkness, putting them back in the cabin. While the Cultist is shaking in fear and anger, Sojiro points out that they were ‘concealed’, not transported elsewhere. The veteran figured out that the Art: Hidden is actually an illusion-based ability that conceals parts of reality. Sojiro admits he’s always seen illusions as like boxes; filling it up too much makes them break. The Cultist can only fearfully sputter as he asks how much Reiki it took to pull that off. Sojiro laughs that his opponent has every right to be surprised at a sick old man. Turning serious, Sojiro states that confronting monsters makes him feel centuries younger, readying a punch. Suddenly, the Cultist gets sent all the way across another cabin, with his head hanging out a broken window, much to the passengers’ shock. Sojiro never actually punched him, only blasted him away with the force of a punch. The Grandmaster asks for everyone to remain calm, stating he means no harm. Sensing more Cultists on the roof, Sojiro orders Shogo to aid those already fighting them. Shogo exclaims that the Hero of Legend is ready for action. It cuts to earlier when the car Fuma stands on starts shaking. He looks down and sees Gakushu’s head sticking out. He explains to Koko that Gakushu mentioned four Reiki signatures, so he was ordered to deal with them. Cursing his subordinate’s failure, the Deacon asks if Koko is ready again. When answered with a nod, Fuma yells for her to do it now. Ruby notices and yells for her to stop. Qrow is only able to curse himself for not stopping this as he’s beaten up. Suddenly, Shogo comes flying through the roof of the train, shattering Koko’s jaw with a Lightning Shooting Star Mach 2. The insane force also sends her flying into the mountain, and she falls down unconscious. While Fuma yells in concern, Shogo hammily says that the villains haven’t won yet. He gives a rant that he has answered the cries for peace, love, and justice. Literally everyone else can only ask themselves who this idiot is. Sojiro also comes out, saying that the point is that they’re here to help, praising the Huntsmen for doing as well as they did. Appearing Characters Ruby Rose Qrow Branwen Sojiro Noriko Shuya Shogo Salem Arthur Watts Ozpin Oscar Pine Yang Xiao Long Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Jaune Arc Nora Valkyrie Lie Ren Deacon Fuma Gakushu Kamakiri Koko Hayate Ice-user Snake-man Hinatsu Gendo Sanga The Black Knight Magnet-man Abilities Art * Magnet * Phantom Noise * Lightning * Ice * Quickstep * Heat * Concealed Semblance * Petal Burst * High Voltage * Misfortune Dust * Ice Dust Weapons * Cresent Rose * Maghild * Gambol Shroud * Harbringer * Myrtenaster * Corcea Mors (Latin for "Yellow Death") Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 1 (War of Discoveries): The Man Named Sojiro Next Chapter: Chapter 3 (War of Discoveries): Schism Category:War of Discoveries Series (Prologue) Arc Category:Chapters Category:War of Discoveries Series